hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Jerdak's Origins
This is the story of how Jerdak was created to the point he joined Hellcat Squadron. Chapter 1 Most scientists consider cloning a forbidden art, even in the days before the Clone Wars and Treklan wars it was considered the equivalent of playing god. But nobody could have thought of crossbreeding two different species from two universes into something totally foreign and new. That is what the Shadow Alliance thought, and with the cloning technology from the Empire and a variety of genetic material available any sort of monstrosity could be created in the labs of the Imperial Research Branch. However, on the asteroid base of Pariah IV the newest addition to their research was no monstrosity. It was a half-breed of some sort; it had a male human head with no eyes, black hair with golden streaks, and pale skin. The rest of the body was totally biomechanical, it had golden chest-plating, a long black spine with geometrically curved spikes, its feet were claw-like with a small amount of gold covering the toes, and his body was in that of the fetal position. This creature was designed to be one thing for the Shadow Alliance, a living weapon empowered with both elemental energies and the power of the dark side of the force. However, the hybrid had other plans on its mind, little did the scientists working on their experiment knew that it was learning incredibly fast and was on the path from semi-intelligence to full-blown sentience. He had been monitoring the scientists signatures in the force for some time and they were found to be weak, he had been tired of waiting so long to escape, he had a plan but it was unsure of whether it would work or not. ''Better now then never''he thought and slowly he started to gather the power of the force, the energies were cold and painful at first but the idea of being free from a tube of nutrients and proteins overcame that pain. One of the scientists, a male Vortixx was looking at the readings for the EKG and Pulse, he started to notice that it slowly became faster and more erratic each second. He pressed a few buttons on the console but after a few second there was a message in red lettering that went down repeating on a display screen. “Professor?” the Vortixx called to a human with gray-hair and light blue eyes. “What is it this time?” “Sir, the pulse and EKG of the subject are going up.” “Try putting on a sedative then.” The man said with frustration and annoyance. “I did, but it had no effect it’s going faster!” The Vortixx said with apparent worry in its voice. Another scientist, a redhead with green eyes began inputting commands to another console but he only ended up panicking even more. ”Sir, the power levels are going up!” “What? Impossible! His powers shouldn’t even have been formed yet!” said the old man. “Sir, I’m applying counter-measures to the subject but they aren’t working!” yelled a Sangheili scientist with white armor. ”Begin abortion procedures!” he yelled to another scientist on a catwalk. “Doesn’t anyone hear me? ABORT! ABORT!” Yelled the gray-haired scientist. And then the transparisteel tube vibrated once, twice and then a large procession of vibrations began and the case began to crack. There was a whooshing sound inside the fluid, bubbles of air began to accumulate faster and faster until the case exploded fluid, fragments, and an unknown energy forced everybody to the walls. The subject floated slowly to the floor in which he began slowly heavy gasps and then he released a primal yell that declared his freedom. Immediately after the explosion an alarm went off and soon after several Stormtroopers and Sangheili soldiers took position near the doors. The subject only smiled and slowly he raised his right arm to the direction of a golden weapon with a drill and saw-blade on either side of it, it immediately made it to his arm and then the slaughter began. First the Stormtroopers launched their Rail charges at him only to see them stop in mid-air after the hybrid raised his metallic, clawed, hand. And with a small movement of the hand it was launched towards the Stormtroopers and scientists and with a huge explosion, bodies and severed appendages flew through the air. The Sangheili scientist who remained grabbed a blaster and attempted to fire only to have the Buzzsaw slice through his torso while blood spurted all over the floor. The hybrid proceeded onward through the door where he saw Stormtroopers attempting to kill him with blaster fire but he pointed his buzzsaw towards the floor and it was instantly converted into quicksand. He saw various labs as he passed by that contained various mutants and monstrosities and he smiled. ''Why should I be the only one to be set free?''He thought to himself and with a burst of force energy he destroyed the cloning tanks and when they were released the instantly went out the door and began attacking the nearest things they could, the scientists and Stormtroopers of the facility. As he walked through the facility more and more mutants were released accidentally by the free hybrids. Their killing spree attracted more guards and force more scientists to flee. He soon reached his destination, a hangar with a small freighter. He entered the freighter as more Stormtroopers came only to be killed by raging mutants. The hybrid made his way to the cockpit and after setting his course he left the station. A few minutes after he left the station he heard the last transmission of the Imperial Laboratory. “To any Imperial craft within our vicinity we are under attack by freed mutants! I repeat we need assist-“ A roar interrupted his monologue and the last words Jerdak heard were “NO! I CREATED YOU!” Followed by another roar, a scream, followed by static and finally silence. He had escaped. But now he had to decide what to do next, but he had plenty of time to do so. He then began to meditate, thinking of the destruction he caused at the station. Category:Stories